


May 22, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the next afternoon when Reverend Amos Howell and his daughter exchanged smiles.





	May 22, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

It was the next afternoon when Reverend Amos Howell and his daughter exchanged smiles near expensive treats.

THE END


End file.
